Picture to Burn
by SamApeace
Summary: Danny's daughter,Luna is going through her first broken heart. When one day, her friend Alexis gets an idea about writing a mean song about her ex-boyfriend. Will Luna go through the breakup,and enter the talent show? This song belongs to Taylor Swift,not me! Enjoy!
1. Luna's heartbreak

**I just recently created three OC's and I thought about trying them out on one of my fics. So here it is!**

**'Picture to Burn' belongs to Taylor Swift, but the OC's are mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Luna and her friends were just sitting at their table at lunch. Luna had a very concerned look on her face.

"Luna,what's the matter?,"-Alexis asked.

"Alexi,has Toshiaki ever lied to you before?,"-Luna asked.

"No...never. He knows that if he does,my father would '_Expelliarmus' _him to death. Why's that,Luo?"

"Well,recently Duncan never returns my phone calls anymore,and he keeps telling me that he loses his phone,a lot. And I think that he's lying to me. And I've found out that there was a mysterious letter in his locker from Gwen,"-Luna explained.

"Do you he's cheating on you,Luo?,"-Pierce asked curiously.

"Propably,so I need your guys' help,"-said Luna. "The note that was from Gwen says to meet him at Good Burger on Saturday afternoon. So are you guys busy during the weekend?,"-Luna asked,hoping her friends would say yes.

"Well,my dad's going with his friend Crabbe,since he didn't die,and my moms busy. So yeah I guess I have the weekend opened. How bout you,Percy?,"-Alexis asked.

Luna and Alexis waited for Pierce's answer. Would it be a yes or a no?

"Sorry guys,but my dad and his GA crew are taking me to the Lizzie Borden House,for another investigation,"-Pierce explained.

"It's alright,Percy. Maybe next time,"-Luna said.

So throughout the whole Friday afternoon, Luna and her friends were planning out their investigation.

* * *

***Saturday Afternoon***

On Saturday afternoon,Luna left her house(in ghost form) and flew all the way to Malfoy Manor. Once she arrived,she changed back into her normal self and knocked on the door. Scorpious,Alexis' little brother,answered the door. Alexis told him to go and went off with Luna to Good Burger.

When they arrived,they saw Duncan and Gwen ordering food.

"Welcome to Good Burger,home of the Good Burger! Can I take your order?,"-asked Ted. Then Gwen and Duncan got their food and sat down to eat.

Luna and Alexis disguised them selves as an old couple and sat there spying on Gwen and Duncan.

"I knew it! He is cheating on me!,"-exclaimed Luna.

"Shhh. Keep it down,girl. Don't let them hear you,"-said Alexis.

The two continued to watch until Duncan and Gwen got up and left. Luna and Alexis followed. The girls got into their car and took off their disguises. They followed Duncan's pickup truck all the way to the forest.

Luna couldn't believe her own eyes. Duncan let Gwen drive his pickup truck! And they were kissing and making out! He's been lying to her the whole time! He's cheated on her!

"Alexi,I had enough! Lets just get out of here!,"-Luna said still shocked to see her boyfriend cheating on her.

Alexis started to drive away,as Luna began to cry.

"How could he?!,"-Luna exclaimed,as more tears came out of her eyes. "I loved him! My dad trusted him!"

"Dont worry,Luo. We'll get back at him,"-Alexis reassured,but knew that it wasn't helping her friend enough.

* * *

***Fenton Residence***

Danny and Sam were sitting on the couch. Sam had her hand on her stomach,because they will be expecting another baby in 5 months. It was so peaceful and quiet...until Luna barged in,crying.

"Luo! Come back!,"-Alexis shouted.

Danny had a concerned and angry look on his face. He was going to find out what happened to his daughter.

"Alexis,what happened?,"-he asked worriedly.

"Mr. Fenton,"she began,"Luna's boyfriend,Duncan,was cheating on her. And we barely found out about it."

"That Bastard!,"-Danny said. "Alexis,I think you should go now."

"Okay,Mr. Fenton. Let me know if there's anything that I help Luna out with,"-said Alexis. With that Alexis drove home,as Danny changed into Phantom,and flew through the ceiling to his daughters room.

In Luna's room,she was on her bed crying into her pillow. She didn't notice her father was in the room,until the room temperature dropped. Danny changed back into Fenton,and sat next to his daughter on her bed.

"Hey honey. I heard what happened from Alexis. I'm so sorry,"-Danny said,trying to comfort his daughter.

"Daddy,I should have known!,"-said Luna as more tears came out of her eyes.

Danny hugged her and wiped away her tears with a tissue. Danny felt sorry for his daughter, yet he was really pissed at Duncan. How dare he break his daughters heart!

"Luna,it's alright,"-reassured Danny. "If he ever apologizes to you,I'll show him how sorry he is."

Danny left the room so that Luna can have some alone time. Sam asked him what happened and Danny explained everything to his wife.

For the rest of the weekend,Luna stayed in her room and cried.

* * *

***Monday,Memorial Day***

On Monday,Memorial Day,Alexis texted Luna and asked if she could come over. And when Alexis got the text back saying yes,Alexis got into her car and drove all the way to the Fenton's place.

"This is going be so hard on her,"-Alexis thought.

Suddenly,Alexis had an idea. Next month,the school is having the talent show,and maybe Luna can sing a song about how big of a jerk Duncan is for breaking her heart.

For the rest of the ride to the Fenton's,Alexis was eager to tell Luna her idea.

* * *

**Yeah so I'll leave it as a cliffhanger and write chapter two probably tomorrow.**

**Bad Duncan! You cheated on Luna. Luckly her dad's Danny Phantom :)**

**R&R,no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**

**Till next time.**

**-SamApeace**


	2. Alexis' Idea

**Here's chapter two. Alexis is going to tell her BFF her big idea to get back at Duncan.**

**Stay tuned to find out! Enjoy!**

* * *

Alexis parked her car on the drive way. She knocked on the door,and Danny opened it.

"Hey Alexis. What brings you here?,"-he asked.

"I want to talk with Luna about something,Mr. Fenton,"-said Alexis as she went inside.

"She's upstairs in her room. I've tried to get her out of there,but she wouldn't listen to me,"-Danny said.

"Maybe she might let me in,Mr. Fenton,"-Alexis told him.

Alexis knocked on her door,but Luna didn't open it yet. So Danny changed into Phantom,walked through the walls and unlocked the door from the other side.

"Daddy?! Don't you know how to knock first?,"-Luna said under the blankets.

"Honey. Alexis is here to see you,"-Danny told her as he changed back into Fenton.

"Why didn't you just tell me through the door,instead of going ghost and walking through the walls?,"-Luna asked.

"Luna Danielle Fenton! Did you forget that your own father is half-ghost?,"-Danny asked using sarcasm.

"Whatever,"-Luna mumbled.

Danny left the two girls alone,and closed the door behind him. Alexis sat on Luna's desk chair and started to chat with her.

"Luo,I've got an idea on how to get back at Duncan,"-Alexis began.

"What?,"-Luna asked still depressed.

"You know that next month at school there's going to be a talent show,right,"-Alexis said.

"Yeah,so what!,"-Luna said.

"You can write a song and perform right in front of the whole school. So that they can hear how Duncan is a big fat liar and cheater. So what do you say? You wanna do it?,"-Alexis asked.

It took a long time for Luna to say either yes or no.

"Well...I am good at writing and poetry,and I want to be a singer. So yeah,let's do it!,"-Luna said in excitement.

"Excellent!,"-Alexis said. "So you're already over sadness?"

"Alexi,"Luna began,"there's no time for tears,were just sitting here planning my revenge."

The two girls began to plan out their song when there was a knock on the door. It was Pierce. The girls got him to sit down and told him everything about Duncan and of their plan of revenge.

"Sounds like a great plan,Luo,"-said Pierce.

"So I've already gotten one line of the song. Here's how it goes:"_State the obvious,I didn't get my perfect fantasy. Realized you loved yourself more than could ever love me"._

"Good start,"-Alexis and Pierce said in unison.

Then the three continued the song until it was time for them to go. Once they left,Danny noticed a smile on his daughters face.

"I see a smile on your face,honey. Over depression?,"-Danny asked.

"Yes,Daddy. Cause I'm just in my room,planning something really important. Wait till you here about it,"-Luna said.

"Alright,"-replied Danny.

* * *

**Oh this is getting good :)**

**Danny's glad now that Luna is over her depression,and is now getting ready for payback.**

**R&R,no bad flames,constructive criticism accepted.**

**-SamApeace**


	3. One week later

**Ohhhh this is getting good.**

**Thank you to DannyPhantomLuver2 for reviewing!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

***One week later***

Luna and Alexis were adding a few more words to the song. Suddenly,there was a knock on the front door. To her surprise...it was...Duncan. Danny answered the door with a very pissed look on his face.

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. Is Luna here?,"-Duncan asked.

"Yeah,she's here. Why do you ask?,"-Danny asked with sarcasm.

"Because I want to talk with her,"-said Duncan.

"Stop sucking up!,"-Danny snapped.

"Why?,"-Duncan asked.

"Oh you already know why. You already know what you did!,"-Danny said in an angry voice. His eye started to flash green.

"What did I do?,"-asked Duncan very clueless.

"Did you come here to apologize to Luna,because you cheated on her?,"-asked Danny with more sarcasm and anger.

"Yeah,well I wanted to talk with her,that the relationship is over,and I want to tell her that I'm really sorry,and that I won't do it again,"-said Duncan trying to be so innocent.

"Well, I'm gonna show you how sorry you are,"-Danny said as he changed into Phantom.

Luna and Alexis heard Danny shooting an ecto plasm gun at Duncan,and missed.

"Yeah man! ummmmhn. Rip his head up, Mr. F,"-Alexis said with excitement.

Luna started to smile with glee. It was about time Duncan got a lesson from Danny Phantom. Luna and Alexis wanted to see what was going on. They saw Duncan fall on his back onto a coffee table.

Suddenly,Gwen came in trying to help her "boyfriend" up.

"What the Hell are you doing to him?!,"-she asked.

"Oh you don't know yet,what your so call boyfriend did?!,"-Luna yelled.

"What'd he do?,"-Gwen asked.

"Gwen,I'm his ex-girlfriend. Your so call "boyfriend" cheated on me with you. That's why my dads kicking his butt right now,"-Luna explained to Gwen.

"YOU DID WHAT?!,"-yelled Gwen at Duncan.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD! YOU CHEATED ON ME AND HER?!,"-Gwen yelled at Duncan.

"Gwen,I'm-" Duncan was cutted off when Gwen Interrupted.

"DON'T! WE'RE THROUGH!,"-Gwen yelled and ran out of the house crying.

Duncan tried to call her back but she ran off. Duncan got up and hit Luna and was about to hit her again when suddenly...

"Expelliarmus!,"-Alexis shouted when she shot Duncan with her wand for hitting her friend. Duncan fell hard,flat,onto the floor. Danny walked up to him and picked him up and slapped him across the face.

"Not my daughter, you pig!,"-Danny said to him.

Terrified,Duncan ran out of the house and never returned. Danny was glad that he was gone at last. He changed back into Fenton and picked up the mess that he made for throwing Duncan around. When he was finished he went up to his daughter and hugged her,and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah,I'm fine,dad. And thanks,for teaching him a lesson,"-Luna thanked her father.

Suddenly,Luna got an idea,she added another part to her song and was soon finished with it. Only there was a change that Luna wanted to change to the song.

Should she use: "Thats fine you won't mind if I say",or "Thats fine I'll tell mine that your gay"? She didn't know.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**What should she use, because there are two versions of 'Picture to Burn'.**

**One goes "Thats fine,you won't mind if I say"**

**The other one goes: "Thats fine,I'll tell mine that your gay"**

**What should I write in the next chapter. Choose which version of the song! **

**Let me know right away,cause I don't know what to choose.**

**Thanks!**

**-SamApeace**

**P.S. R&R,no bad flames please,constructive criticism accepted!**


	4. Decisions,decisions

**Alright ready to update this story.**

**Thank you to DannyPhantomLuver2 & jaminethedragonknight for reviewing!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"Alexi,"-called Luna. "Get in here!"

Alexis walked into the room,and closed the door behind her. She had a confusing look on her face.

"Whats up?,"-she asked.

"I have a major problem with the song,"-Luna explained.

"Why? What's the problem?,"-Alexis asked.

"I don't know what to add to the song. Should I choose "Thats fine you won't mind if I say", or "Thats fine,I'll tell mine that your gay?"

Alexis thought for a minute or two. Then she began to speak with honest words.

"I don't know bestie,but since people around the school will be talking about the break-up,and your dad beating the guts out of Duncan;not to mention Gwen's break up with Duncan. So I think that you should ask Gwen how she felt about this break up. Don't you think?"

"Maybe,"-Luna thought. "But,what if she doesn't want to talk with me. After all,she didn't know about me and him together."

"Your right,"-Alexis replied back. Just then there was a knock on the door. It happened to be someone that the two of them never expected to show up since last time. Gwen. She came into the room and closed the door behind her. Luna and Alexis noticed black masquera leaking from her eyes. Still under depression,poor girl.

"Hi guys,"-she said in a sad voice.

"Hi Gwen,"-the girls replied back.

"How you feeling?,"-Luna asked.

"Still depressed,and mad. I want to get back at him,too. Alexis told me to come over and talk. I've heard about your song and it sounds great,but you had a difficult problem. Didn't you?,"-Gwen asked.

"Yes,I had a big problem with the song. I don't know what line to choose. Should I use "Thats fine you won't mind if I say", or "Thats fine I'll tell mine that your gay".

Gwen thought for a minute or two. She then gave out her answer. "I'd say that you should choose "Thats fine I'll tell mine that your gay!"

"Really?! Are you sure?,"-Luna asked.

"Yes! Cause he's such a jerk,and he deserves this!,"-said Gwen.

"Alright,then "Thats fine I'll tell mine that your gay!" is a winner!,"-Luna said.

Luna added that line onto the song. The talent was just two weeks ahead,and the girls finished the song. Alexis had to get home for supper,so she was the first one to leave the room. Gwen left ten minutes after Alexis. The girls all planned to meet on the weekend to practice the song. Gwen also asked if she could also sing with Luna,and Luna wanted her too. Because the truth is that three people are better than just two. Not mention if that other person wanted revenge on a guy that cheated on her.

* * *

**Yeah sorry if this chapter is too cheesy but I need to get ready for school tomorrow. So decided to finish up this chapter for today,and probably work on the rest next weekend.**

**R&R,but please no bad flames. Constructive criticism is accepted!**

**Till next time!**

**-SamApeace**


End file.
